Snake Bite
by Paytonmaster
Summary: A Gwen/Trent story. Some Dunkan/Courtany and Geof/Bridgette. Title says all is needed to say.
1. Woods

Yo this is paytonmaster! I ave come to say gwen rocks and not to make anyone mad on what will happen to her!

Chapter 1: Woods

Gwens POV

I was in the woods late at night hoping to get away from that cruddy camp. Just couldn't sleep all I could think about was Trent... As I walked on I heard a noise behind me. It sounded like a hiss of some sort. As I walked I found myself in an open field. I decided to sit down and sketch in my journal. I heard that hiss again only there were many going off at once. My heart started to beat faster. More and more hisses went off. I began to get up when something struck my left arm. I could feel the poison going through my veins. I was bitten by the most poisonous snake in Canada. As I swung around to get it off another one had bitten me on my ankle. I started to write a note on my journal saying " Help if anyone can get this note I am" The poison started to take affect. I through the note hoping someone could get it and slowly I blacked out...

Well that was chapter one. Tell me if I should continue it. Please RR! - paytonmaster


	2. Note

Hey all peoples who have read and review I have to say THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH! I will like to thank all the writers on this site for inspiring me! Well heres chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Found

The next morning...

Trents POV

I woke up as I usually did in the gopher cabin. Hearing Owen snore. It was like 10 bulldozers going by the cabin at once. I looked around to see Gwen gone. I got dressed and went outside. I was very early like about 6. I started to walk towards the woods when I see some kind of paper stuck in the bush. It read "Help if anyone can get this note I am". It ended. It was the same paper from Gwens journal. I started to run into the woods. She wasn't in the cabin and now I find a piece of paper from her joranal asking for help. This didn't sound good.

Oooooooo suspense. Is Gwen alive or not. Who knows only time will tell. Please please please review it makes me want to write as much as possible. Also feel free to send me ideas for new stories or chapters! I will take all into consideration.

-paytonmaster


	3. Help

Hey I thank you to all the people that have reviewed and have given me some ideas on what I should do. Well here Ch 3. Enjoy!

Chapter 3:Help

Trents POV

As I ran I found a clearing in the woods up ahead. What was there shocked me. Gwen was lying there with her journal right next to her. What other thing that shocked me was the bite marks on her leg. I ran to her aid and yelled to her. " Gwen! Are you ok?" She did not answer. I checked her pulse. It was slow. Also she was very pale. (More than usually). I grabbed her and ran as fast as I could back to camp. When I got there everyone was outside on the steps of their cabins in silence. Well at that point I screamed to get some aid for Gwen. Chef Hatchet came out and took her to the imfermery. I tried to follow but he insist I stood outside. When he finally came out after 2 hours he declared her dead. I was in shock when he said it. Everyone around the tent started to cry. Even Dunken had tear in his eye. I simply just walked away. Later that day we put her in the container she was in at the Phobia challenge. WE put flowers all around the site. I put a note. The strangest thing I had noticed was Chis and Chef hatchet were not sad they actually looked very happy. I wonder what they are up to...

There's chapter 3. Is Gwen dead or maybe she's not dead and why do Chris and Chef look so happy? Find out next time in Chapter 4! Read and review!


	4. Alive

Yo whats up! I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated lately! I have had sooooo much homework it is not even funny! Thanks for the reviews! Well here's chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Alive

Gwens POV

Ugg it feels like I have been by a train. My ys started to open when I realized I was in a glass container! I was buried alive again. I tried to remember what happened. Well I was attacked by a snake and now I am underground. A coincidence I don't think so. They think I am dead! I tried to think of a plan to get out. I than realized a handle out of the little slot on the door. I carefully opened the slot but than was covered in sand! This was not my week.

Trents POV

I guess our next challenge is in the woods. I am really mad at myself. I keep thinking to myself " I could of saved her! I was tolate it is my fault she is dead" My head keeps saying that over and over. I hate myself!

Gwens POV

I finally got hold of the handle and opened the door. I wasn't buried that deep..That's strange its like it was like this on purpose...

Ohh why wasn't it buried deep? Does Chef and Chris know more than what is said? And will I ever stop asking questions? Please RR and look out for Chapter 5 soon to computers near you!


	5. Notes revealing

Yo Its me! I would like to thank all the people who read my story! I have had 1,197 hits! So again THANKS!

Chapter: Notes revealing

Gwens POV

Now I am finally out of that hole I... ow! I tripped on something. I wonder what it is... I turned around to see gifts? There were some flowers and a balloon but caught my eye was a note laying right by the card saying " Good bye Gwen!" and a bunch of signatures. I picked it up and it said" Gwen, I know you will never read this note but I wanted to say I miss you and love you... The last line shocked me. Trent like me? No way that's impossible. I decided to look around camp for the others keeping the note in my hand. I went to the mess hall first. No one was there. I tried all over all I found was the air. I wonder where they are this late in the day. I went to go towards the woods to get my head straight. Maybe I will find Trent. Probably not. That night all I could hear was the howl of a wolf and I swore I heard Chris and Chef...

Ohhh. I wonder what they are up to. Wait I am the writer. Well give me some ideas please! I would like to give everyone a chance to make the story suit their lickings! RR!


	6. Lost and Found

I would like to thank all the little people for makeing my story have over 1,500 hits! Well heres chapter 6!( This story takes place after Who can you trust)

Chapter 6: Lost and found

Bridgettes POV

It has been sooo lonley here without Gwen. I still cant belive she is gone..Besides that I am lost in the woods because of Chris's stupid challenge! I waked on. It felt like hours until I heard a familiar voice. Wait! I know that voice! But that's impossible! " Gwen?" I walked a little further until I bumped into someone. It was Gwen! That makes no sense.

Gwens POV

I finally found someone. It was Bridgette! I am sooo glad I found someone! " Gwen? I thought you were dead?" I guess I tried to explain with the little information I know and she told me everyone was on a challenge. Now for our next problem. WE ARE LOST IN THE WOODS!

At the camp...

Normal POV

All the campers ( except Brdgette and Gwen) were back. Trent was still bummed out of course and the others were starting to get concerned about Bridgette. " Maybe she got attacked by the same snakes" Dunken said. " No that couldn't happen! Could it?"Geoff. yelled. " It is very possible that Bridgettes dead in the woods. We will just have to wait..." Courtany said.

Now they are thinking Bridgette might be dead to? Wow I am bad! Stay tunned for chapter 7!RR!


	7. Evil

Yo this is going to be a short chapter. It will reveal what's going on.

Heathers POV

Muhaha! Those losers don't know that I planned this all to happen. Well with Chris's and chefs help. Now I need a way to keep Bridgette and Gwen out of camp so I can win! I will get rid of them one by one than there will be no choice but me to win! I would like to thank Chris for the whole benadril poised snake! I still wonder how he got it. Now I must keep Gwen and Bridgette in the woods until everyone thinks there dead and than I will get rid of them personally!

Oooo. The suspense is killing you inst it!? Will everyone survive until chapter 8? I don't know but this story is going to get scary fast!


	8. Chase down

Hola peeps of the planet Earth! Thanks for all the reviews! Here 's chapter 8!

Chapter 8: Chase down

Gwens POV

It was getting late and we still cant find the camp! I feels like we have gone in circles! " Bridgett we need a place to stay for the night. Its getting dark and we still haven't found the camp."" Your right". About 30 minutes later we found a bears cave it would have to due for now.

Heathers POV

Yes go into the cave. They don't know I know everyone of their moves. I was in the control room for the cameras. I love this challenge.! Muhaha!

Bridgettes Pov

After we got into the cave we sat down and talked for what seemed like hours until we heard a growl from deep inside the cave. We look back and noticed a bear standing right behind us. We ran out of that cave and ran for our lives! The strangest thng is that I swore I saw a collar on the bear. Wonder what that is for. We ran until we noticed the bear was chasing us to the giant cliff. I wonder why...

Oooooooo. Suspense. RR!


	9. Plumate

Hey! Thanks for the reviews and I know this chapter will be very inaccurate with the weather but oh well!

Chapter 9: Plumate

Gwens POV

As we ran the wind began to pick up. Rain was starting to fall very heavily. We started to run up the hill. Many things were going through my mind as we approached the top. I was wondering " Will I live? Will the bear ever get tired?" Than we reached the top. With the bear 30 feet away from us it stopped. It stood up with its red beady eye starring at us with a smirk across his face. Than out of the blue guess who comes up to us. Heather. " you didn't expect to seem me now did you?" She said to us. The bear wasn't attacking her. " I guess you have met my friend here." " you sent the bear! This has been your plan since the begging hasn't it!" I yelled. She smirked and nodded as she took an object from her pocket . It was a pocket knife. She came closer and closer to us. We backed away until we hit the edge. " No matter what you two are going to die!" The wind picked up speed. Lighting lit across the sky. " Im glad that a hurricane is coming past the island! If you jump the rip currents will kill you! We had to make up our minds. Be stabbed by a knife and mauled by a bear or risk the jump and take a deadly rip current. She moved in closer. We looked at each other and we both yelled "Jump!" We turned around and without looking we plumate to our doom. We hit the water. The water was ice cold. The rain came down harder as we risen for air. Than before we could reach the surface a rip current took us back under. I looked at Bridgett and she was sinking. She must of blacked out. I quickly swam to get her but it was to late. Just like her I blacked out...

OMG! Suspense! I will update soon and FYI this story is just getting interesting!


	10. Newbie

Hey! I am sorry I havent been updatedating. It took me a while to figure out what should happen and the I thought this...

Chapter 10 Newbie

Gwens POV

I awoke to hear crashing waves on the beach. Ugg my head hurts. I tried to remember what happened... oh yah . Heather came closer to me and Bridgett... wait. I looked around to see no one. Where was Bridgett? I can't take this anymore! I stood up to turn around to see the skull cave. I cant believe it. I was happy to be on Boney Island! Now I need to get back to camp. I looked around again to see if there was anything to take me back. The beach was bear... This is going to have to be the worst week ever. I walked into the woods trying to find the path we took to get to the other side of the island. As I walked I heard a camra. Was I being watched?

Mean while...

Normal POV

"This is our new contestant Payton"( Duh) Chris announced. "Wait where did she go?" Then out of nowhere in a blink of an eye she was back.. She had blond hair with blue eyes. She kinda looked like bridgett only she had a red extension in her hair.Her hair was down and a mess ( like mine ). She wore a red T shirt with a flame on it.. She wore beat up jeans and of course red sneakers. She saw the campers in shook. " My dads a fire man?" She said but had a touch of lie in her voice.

Heathers POV

Oh great more competition . I made a deal with him! Well she won't be here for long.

Trents POV

I think Chris did this on purpose! He got someone fast. It seems it was planned in advanced. Did he plan for Gwen and Bridgett to die. I guess I will show her around. I miss Gwen...

Normal POV

At that moment Gwen felt a chill run up her spine like a message and she swore he heard someone say " I miss Gwen...

Yo I forgot to say THANKS! Well I will try and update soon!


	11. back

Hey all peeps! This might be a little confusing chapter but it will all make sense at the end! Thanks for the reviews! Also this is when I tell about everyones past!

Chapter 11 Back

Hey this is the narrator! I will tell all people about the behind truths of some characters!

Heather:

Yes there was a time when heater and Gwen were actually good friends. Think of a magnificent time when Heather was nice. I know what you are all thinking. How did she become this? Well... our story begins when Gwen and Heather were in 7th grade. There a new girl in town and her name was Alex. Her and her sister Sparky ( Nickname) Were the same age. One was goth and one was a stuck up beeoch. You get where I am going here? Well Alex and Heather became good friends and so did Gwen and Sparky also became friends and over time the friends became what the newbies looked like. Than Heater and Gwen got in a fight over a by and Gwen won. Heather swore her revenge and now TDI starts and bingo! This was her time to get back at her. You with me?

Payton:

You know Payton has no past. You know why? Well she is...

Haha suspense! It will be revealed soon! RR!


	12. Sand

Hey! I am back and ready to party! This is one of the last chapters til my sequel!

Chapter 12 Sand

Normal POV

It was lunch time and there was still no challenge. While everyone was in the mess hall Trent started to show Payton around. " And this is Gwens... Wait!"

The door of the container was open and Gwen was gone! Then Payton started to close her eyes and than when they were open they became red. " Shes alive" She quietly said. Trent stared at her. " She is cause if your messing with me.." He than stared into her eyes. She had the I am not kidding look. " She and Bridgett are on Boney island" Than all of a sudan she began to speed towards the docks. Than about an hour later they were on Boney island.

Mean while

Gwen was walking until she heard a scream. It was bridgett! She ran until she started to shrink. " You got stuck to" Bridgett had said. " Yep" Than they began to yell for help hoping someone can save them. Than something grabbed their hands and got them out. They were placed on the ground and all they saw of the person that saved them was a red tail like in thing in the distance.

Ohhhh. What is the creature? Maybe it has to do with Paytons Past or maybe future?


	13. Backs to the Wall

Hey we are drawing closer to the end. But more excitement on the way!

Chapter 13 Backs to the Walls

Gwens POV

What was that? Than I herd a rustle in the bushes. We started to back away cause you know, it could be heather. Than I heard a familiar voice. It was Trent! " Payton! Where did you go?" I heard him yell. Than he emerged from the bushes. " Hey Gwen have you seen...Gwen!" he yelled. He ran to me andgave me a hug. Who's this Payton? I asked. " Uh well everyone thinks your dead soooo. Chris got a new contestant. She told me you and Bridgett were alive so we came here and now she is gone." Trent had said. Than we heard a faint growl.It was that stupid bear again! We ran for our lives until we reached the man bird eater nests we were in last time. The bear had us cornered. Than guess who comes out. Heather. " I have finally caught you! Muhaha!" Then the birds emerged from the nests. We were tapped. Heather took out her pocket knife again. This time we had no where to go. She creped closer to us. " Now I will finally get back at you Gwen" She went for me. With the birds watching every movement we make. She was not even a foot away. She lowered the knife strait at me. My heart sank. I was going to die. Than before she hit me someone got in front of me. She took the blow. The knife went through her like cheese slicing her chest. Before she had time to react she grabbed the knife and chucked it across the island. Than she collapsed to her knees. It was a girl I have never seen. " Payton" Trent had said. It was Payton who sacerficed her life for me. She fell to her stomach as blood formed a pool around her body. We ran to her aid. She managed to get her head up. I turned around to see Heather gone. I remember her last words she had said. " For you for the word I give you my life. I regret nothing..." Than her eyes closed as she died instantly. She was gone. We sat there remembering her last words. " What I don't get is why she died for you. Also the world? That's strange. I wonder if Gwen died something in the future happened." Bridgett had said.

Wow heartbreaking. Whats up with the line Payton had said? Last chapter coming soon. And story 2. I will tell you what it is about next chapter.


	14. My note Last Chapter

Dear readers- This is the last chapter of Snake Bite. Instead of me telling you what happens I want you to imagine what happens. Story 2 called " Four Guardian War"it will be posted in a while. I have had some non-encouraging messages and I need time to think. Story 2 is about Payton and why she had done what she did. I am not very encouraged right now cause my life is sucking now so if you want to say something mean and rude, just please keep it to yourself.. If anyone wants to hate me go ahead. It wont take long to get Story 2 up and running so be patient.

- Paytonmaster

Ps: My grammar and spelling suck and my computer has a weird spell check so that's why there is bad grammar.


End file.
